


The old meets the new

by SweetBeet123



Series: Lil stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:48:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetBeet123/pseuds/SweetBeet123
Summary: In which Technoblade and Ranboo stumble upon a mansion deep in the forest that looks a lot different from the ones they looted before. Also this one doesn't seem abandoned
Series: Lil stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166150
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250





	The old meets the new

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mild blood in the last part

“Hey, I found another explorer map, you wanna tag along?”

Techno looked up. He hadn’t expected the question out of the blue. Usually his enderman friend would circle around the house a bit, waiting for the opportune moment to subtly hint he had another map.

“Oh yeah, sure,” he replied. “I don’t have anything better to do anyway. I could use a couple totems.”  
“Yeah, yeah, that’s always fun.”

That’s what Techno liked most about Ranboo. Nothing too complicated, no forced feelings of friendship, just a casual road trip they happened to be taking together for mutual goals. That’s it.

* * *

“Wait, I see it!” Ranboo called out as they emerged from their 13th portal. He pointed in the distance to a huge mansion which showed from beyond the trees. “That’s weird, this is a spruce forest. It looks a bit different from the other mansions we visited, too.”

Techno peered in the distance and immediately knew what Ranboo meant. Instead of dark oak and cobblestone, this mansion seemed to be made of quartz and bricks, and it had a large fountain in front of it.

“Well, if there’s loot, there’s loot,” Techno shrugged. “I’m going to steal _all_ the quartz, just because aesthetic.” Ranboo laughed at the comment and followed his friend in the direction of the large mansion.

As they approached the front door, Techno noticed the mansion looked a bit more… lively than usual. The large door, which was made of trapdoors, was wide open, giving the two guys a clear view of the entrance hall. Overall, it didn’t look abandoned in the slightest.

“I feel like we’re supposed to knock here,” Ranboo commented jokingly. Techno chuckled and stepped inside. The only mansions with people living in it were built within the usual grounds of the SMP, there was no way there was a person living here he knew nothing about.

“Excuse me, what are you doing here?”  
They both froze at the sudden voice. They turned towards the source of the sound, to see a man standing there in a black suit with copper buttons. The first thing Techno noticed was that the man looked a lot like himself, as if he had just found his long lost twin.

“What is the meaning of this? I was not expecting any company!” the man called out. Techno rolled his eyes at the heavy accent. So posh. “Are you, by chance, a millionaire?” The question took him by surprise.

“Yeah, I have a couple of millionaires supporting me,” Techno answered. “I’m pretty rich.” The man’s gaze immediately softened, and he smiled.

“Ah, then you are most welcome here, good sir,” he greeted. “My name is Sir Billiam. What might your name be, then?”  
“The name’s Technoblade,” Techno responded.

“Wait, there’s actually someone living here?” Ranboo appeared behind Techno. Sir Billiam immediately scrunched up his nose.  
“Ah, I see you’ve brought your butler,” he commented. “And you’ve given him… armour. You know you don’t actually have to treat him as a person, right?”  
“I- what?”  
“BUTLER! Come here this very second!” Sir Billiam didn’t give Techno the time to take in his harsh words.

From upstairs came a young man sprinting downstairs. He was dressed in a simple shirt and tie, and his dark hair was resting neatly on top of his head. He didn’t speak a word and instead bowed his head to Sir Billiam.

“See, this is what a butler should look like,” Sir Billiam commented condescendingly. “Obedient, quick, and most importantly: silent. It seems like _your_ butler hasn’t learned that lesson yet.” He didn’t try to hide the sheer disgust in his voice as he addressed Ranboo.

“I’m sorry, but I am not-“ Ranboo tried, but Sir Billiam immediately shushed him.  
“Not another word out of you. Butler, get him out of my sight, I do not wish to see him right now.” The butler grabbed Ranboo’s arm and dragged him away.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Ranboo exclaimed.  
“Please come,” the butler whispered under his breath in a voice very similar to Ranboo’s.  
“And I don’t want to hear any speaking!” Sir Billiam added, and with that, Ranboo and the butler left the room.

“Ah, finally, some peace and quiet.” The look on Sir Billiam’s face was scarily plain, as if he hadn’t just scolded Ranboo’s entire existence. “Come with me to my very large room, where we can have a drink. You must be thirsty after your long journey.”

“You know, I think Ranboo might want a drink as well,” Techno mumbled as he followed the billionaire, who he was starting to hate more with every breath he took.  
“Oh, you don’t have to pretend anymore,” Sir Billiam smiled. “I see them for what they really are. Vermin. They can be useful I guess, but you don’t have to give it a name to earn its loyalty. A few lashes tend to do the trick.” The look on the man’s face was smug as he poured the both of them a glass of wine.

“Oh come on man,” Techno said. “I mean, I get you don’t like people, don’t get me wrong. But you can at least show a bit of gratitude, right? I mean, this guy does everything for you and all he gets from you is this? Once again, I get not liking people, but this is a bit much.” Sir Billiam smiled sweetly.

“Yes, of course,” he sneered. “But we’re not talking about people here. These men are _poor_. They’re not people. He should be grateful to me that he even gets to stay here. I honestly don’t get why you gave your butler armour. If he drops dead, it’s just more weight for you to carry. Why go through all that trouble?”

Techno clenched his fist around the delicate glass, only stopping when he realised he might break it. He was all for violence, but this was just unnecessary. He didn’t even speak this condescendingly about orphans, and that really says something.

“Why are you acting like this?” Sir Billiam asked. “Are you saying you consider your butler a person? Are you even a billionaire?” Techno inhaled deeply through his nose, trying to contain himself. The voices in his head were raging by now, and none of them were kind to Sir Billiam.

“I never said I was a billionaire,” he spoke. “I said I was supported by millionaires. And Ranboo is not my butler, he is my friend.” Sir Billiam gasped in offense.

“You’re _poor_!” He called out, immediately dropping the glass he was holding in disgust. “I cannot believe I spoke to you! You’re filth, just like those other peasants! Get out, right now! And take that, that-“  
“Don’t you dare-“  
“Take that piece of vermin with you!”

* * *

“What was that all about?” Ranboo asked the butler as they entered a large room with an aquarium. The butler didn’t say anything, and he quietly handed Ranboo some milk.

“Thank you,” Ranboo said. “But you didn’t answer my question. It’s alright, you can talk to me.”  
“H-how many words?” the butler asked timidly. Ranboo raised an eyebrow at this.

“What do you mean, ‘how many words’?” he asked. “As many as you want, why is that even a question?” The butler sighed in relief.  
“My master never lets me talk,” he explained, “and when he does it’s never more than three words.” Ranboo just stared at him in disbelief.

“O-kay?” he said. “What’s your name?”  
“I don’t have one,” the butler shrugged. “I don’t need one.”

“…you do realise this is not a healthy situation, right?” Ranboo asked. “Just to be sure, you know that, right?”  
“It’s not?” Oh God.

Ranboo just stared at the poor man in front of him. Now that he took a good look, he noticed the bags under the man’s eyes. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a while.  
“Are you okay?” he decided to ask.  
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” The butler fumbled with his hands. “I’m alright.”

The moment was interrupted by a loud crash, followed by a loud screaming and wailing.  
“BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!”  
Ranboo quickly looked at the butler, shock on his face but relief in his eyes. He didn’t wait for a reaction as he sprinted out of the room towards the grand hall. The butler followed suit.

They barely made it before Techno came sprinting out of the hall, clutching his hand, which was bleeding.  
“Go, go, go, go, go!” he yelled. Ranboo looked past Techno to see Sir Billiam toppled over the bar, barely moving.

“What the hell did you do?” Ranboo called out.  
“Master Billiam?” the butler asked softly, but Ranboo grabbed his arm.

“Come with us,” he said. “Please. Nobody should live like this.” The butler peered in the room at Sir Billiam, who was starting to sit up. His face was covered in blood and he was clutching his forehead.

“BUTLER!” he screamed. “COME HELP ME!” Ranboo kept his grip on the butler’s arm firm.  
“Please.” The butler paused for a moment, but then nodded. The three sprinted out the building, away from the mansion and the screams of Sir Billiam.

As they ran towards the safety of the trees, Ranboo turned to Techno.  
“What on earth did you do?”

“You don’t mess with my friends.”


End file.
